deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sesshomaru
Sesshōmaru is a character from the Japanese manga series, InuYasha. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Sesshōmaru * Asuna Yuuki vs Sesshomaru (Completed) * Big Daddy vs Sesshomaru * Bigby Wolf vs. Sesshōmaru * Blake Belladonna vs. Sesshōmaru * Sesshōmaru vs. Byakuya Kuchiki * Sesshōmaru VS Meta Knight (Completed) * Sans vs Sesshomaru * Satsuki Kiryuin vs Sesshōmaru * Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru (Completed) * Sesshomaru vs Yang Xiao Long Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Eddie Brock (Marvel) * Griffith (Berserk) * Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) * Maleficent (Disney) * Noob Saibot * Piccolo (Dragon Ball) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) History The eldest son of the Great Dog Demon, Sesshōmaru long awaited the day he would face his father and claim his weapon Tesseiga. After hearing of his father's death, he was angered when he was given Tenseiga, which he deemed worthless, and when he found out that his father had another child with a human mother. Hating humans and his half-brother, he sought only to take the sword that he felt was rightfully his. Sesshōmaru had no qualms about killing Inuyasha or anyone in his way, but all that changed after he was nearly killed by Inuyasha and cared for by an orphaned human girl named Rin. It was Rin with whom he would learn compassion for humans, and eventually understood and honored his father's wishes. Death Battle Info Background *Age: At least 200 years old *Height: 178 cm | 5'10" *Weight: 76 kg | 167.6 lbs *Full Inu Daiyōkai AKA Great Dog Demon *Name translates to "Destruction of life" Weapons 'Tenseiga' *"Heavenly Rebirth Fang" *Once a part of Tessaiga *Smithed by Tōtōsai *Cannot harm living beings *Can cut through beings not of the living *Can heal wounds *Can bring beings back to life, but only once per person *Has a mind of its own *Can teleport Sesshōmaru a far distance if he is in danger *Can erect a barrier **Sōryūha ***''"Blue Dragon Fracture"'' ***''Created from Sesshōmaru's own power'' ***''Can be utilized with Tōkijin and Tenseiga'' ***''Powerful burst of Yōki (demon energy)'' ***''Technique comes to full form as Sesshōmaru's will grows stronger'' ***''Can overcome InuYasha's backlash wave even while not at full power'' ***''Has three stages as power increases:'' ****''Strokes of lightning'' ****''Whirlwind'' ****''Dragon-like energy wave'' 'Nintōjō' *"Human Head Cane" *Typically held by Jaken *Fires long streams of fire 'Bakusaiga' *"Explosive Crushing Fang" *Formed from his own body *Decomposes any organic material it touches *Nullifies any regenerative abilities the target has *Can spread to any any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the target **Yōki Wave ***Destructive waves of Yōki ***Can destroy a large number of weaker demons with ease ***Stronger than InuYasha's Wind Scar and Backlash Wave at full power Demonic Abilities *Flight *Immunity to diseases, gases, most poisons and holy powers, and human attacks **Unaffected by Kagome's purification arrow and Naraku's miasma **Only partially weakened by holy barrier over Mt. Hakurei **Magatsui's poison is the only poison that has managed to harm him *Super Speed **Faster than the eye can see **Both on land and in the air **Moves fast enough to leave afterimages and blurs **Can instantly close long distances without detection *Super Strength **Even greater than Inuyasha's, who could lift a 9 to 10 ton boulder with little effort *Claws *Enhanced Sense of Smell **Can follow events occuring far away or that have transpired long after they've occured *Accelerated Healing **Has regenerated his left arm, which may possibly not be its full extent 'Dokkasō' *"Toxic Luster Claw" *Can liquefy flesh and bone. **Claw strike, a poisoned slash **Punches enhanced with poison **Claw spray, spraying poison at his target **Poison whip 'Mokomoko-sama' *Capable of extending to great lengths *Can grab, whip, and throw his enemies *Can also carry him through the air *Friends can grab onto it to hang on while he flies 'Daiyōkai Form' *Incredible strength *Can fly and run through the air *Larger size *Incredible speed *Incapable of using his swords while in this form Feats *Subdued Tokijin's demonic aura *Resisted Naraku's attempts to absorb him *Surpassed his father and even Inuyasha *Defeated Numawatari and Kyora *Dodged a barrage of Meido Zangetsuha's *Survived traversing through the Underworld *Subdued Yokai Inuyasha *Aided in the destruction of Magatsuhi, Naraku, and Sō’unga *Penetrated Mōryōmaru's armor *Overcame Backlash Wave with Dragon Strike *Destroyed 1,000 demons with a single Yōki Wave *Bakusaiga's decomposition virtually impossible to stop *Survived most of the series with only his right arm Faults *Lost his arm and would've been killed by Inuyasha early on were it not for Tenseiga *Tenseiga's blade cannot harm the living *Willingly relinquished the Meidō Zangetsuha *True Daiyōkai Form can put him at a disadvantage against certain opponents *Goes out of his way to protect Rin *Pride has occasionally led to undesirable outcomes Quotes Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru *''"I am Sesshōmaru... and you are trespassing on my father's land."'' (to Vergil after he introduced himself) *''"So all you want is a fight..."'' (to Vergil after he states his purpose) *''"Wait... that scent..."'' (suddenly catching the scent of Vergil's Judgment Cut) *''"You know nothing about my father, half-breed!"'' (to Vergil after he insults his father and Tenseiga) *''"He’s faster and stronger... as strong as myself, even..."'' (after his first clash with Vergil in his Devil Trigger form) *''"This is my blade... a blade of my own making. All who have faced it are no more... and you, Vergil, will remember it well."'' (to Vergil upon revealing Bakusaiga) *''"That's not possible."'' (to Vergil after he survived a cut from Bakusaiga) Gallery Sesshomaru Yoki Form.jpg|Sesshōmaru in his True Daiyōkai Form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Demon Category:Immortal Combatants Category:InuYasha Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shogakukan Characters Category:Sword Wielders